Academia IS
by Kurashi92
Summary: Orimura Ichica es una chica que puede manejar la unidad IS, esta solo puede ser piloteada por hombres, Ichica tendra problemas con sus compañeros, amistades, nuevas áreas en la academia, nuevas rivalidades... denle una oportunidad a esta combinacion de Remake con gener bender
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí estamos una vez más iniciando esta nueva historia a pedido de XsagaX quien es un amigo mío**

**Akina: si claro, le haces un fic a tus amigos y no a mi**

**apareses en "una nueva vida" no molestes, espero que les guste este Remake mesclado con GenerBender,**

**Akina: las cosas raras que haces**

**si, pero algunos gustan de mis cosas raras XD, o al menos eso espero,**

**Akina: recuerden, los personajes de esta serie no son nuestros, son propiedad de... de... bueno el creador XD, **

**nosotros solo los tomamos prestados para hacer entretenimiento sin fines de lucro, solo con fines de osio, sin mas preámbulo que empiece la historia**

Cap 1

Ciertamente era la notica del siglo, la unidad IS, que se supone solo podía ser piloteada por chicos pudo ser piloteado por mí, una chica, esto comenzó cuando fui a dar mi examen para poder entrar a alguna preparatoria, resulta que en dichoso edificio también hacían pruebas para poder ser un piloto de IS el cual los chicos querían ir, realmente nunca entendí sus aficiones por los robot ni las armas, pero no importa, resulta que ese día en aquel edificio que era muy grande me perdí, le pregunte a un señor que me señalo sin mirarme una sala, cuando entre lo vi, una maquina plateada – un IS – dije mientras me acercaba a la maquina, sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenia para ver uno tan cerca por lo que sin miedo lo toque y este comenzó a brillar – ¿pero qué? – por alguna razón comenzó a responder y a reaccionar mientras yo seguía estática, cuando me di cuenta estaba rodeada de personas que al igual que yo estaban sorprendidos de que la maquina se moviera.

Tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas señorita – dijo un hombre.

Esto es ridículo – dijo otro – ella no pudo haber hecho reaccionar esa unidad – dijo otro.

Sea lo que sea lo averiguaremos – dijo el primero que me tomo sacándome de mi asombro y me llevo a realizar la pruebas de piloto.

Han pasado unos cuantos días de ese acontecimiento y heme aquí, parada al frente de la entrada de la única y prestigiosa Academia Infinite Stratos solo para hombres, y ¿por qué? Porque solo ellos pueden pilotear las unidades IS, y yo soy la primera mujer en lograrlo, solo Kami sabe cómo, muchos me miraban como si estuviera perdida, otros me miraban con curiosidad y otros con unas miradas que no me agradaron para nada, decidí entrar y buscar mi cuarto, ya que esta academia es también un internado, por lo que no podre salir y volver a mi querido Japón durante mucho tiempo hasta las vacaciones,

My Lady ¿estás perdida? – me dijo un rubio que parecía un príncipe – este no es lugar para una dama como usted.

La verdad que sí, estoy perdida ¿me podrías decir donde quedan las oficinas de los profesores? – me señalo un edificio grande y blanco, pero aquí casi todos los edificios son blancos… - gracias – le dije y me fui en la dirección señalada.

Camine durante un rato y encontré el edificio que buscaba, al entrar me tope con la persona que menos esperaba.

Qué bueno que llegas Orimura, ya estaba pensado en mandar a buscarte a Japón por si te habías escondido en alguna parte – me miro mi hermano mayor Orimura Chifuyu quien fue el campeón del mundo con su IS, ahora estaba retirado y hacia clases en la academia, es más fue él el que intercedió por mi enviándome a este lugar.

Oni pudiste haberme dicho eso, te hubiera esperado y no tener que haber gastado el dinero del pasaje – lo mire con gracia.

Bueno, eso quiere decir que mejor para mi, así no gasto yo de mi dinero por ti – me dijo fríamente y se volteo – ven, tenemos que arreglar tu horario, tu uniforme y tu cuarto – esto será complicado… parece que no me voy a poder sacar de encima este lugar.

Luego de unas cuantas horas a mi maleta le sumaron una gran cantidad de libros sobre la teoría de IS, la mecánica de la armadura, y otros más, también un uniforme muy lindo, no me quejo, la academia tiene buen gusto para la ropa, y un horario del cual al mirarlo me hizo pensar en un infierno… con suerte tendría tiempo para poder comer, pero mi hermano será mi profesor tutor, espero que eso pueda aligerar un poco mi carga… eso espero, las clases comenzaban en una semana por lo que mi hermano aprovecho para darme una habitación sola, eso es lo que agradezco de venir por mi propio pie antes de las clases, aun hay cuartos vacios y me quería asegurar uno para mi, ya que no quiero a ningún pervertido en mi cuarto, bastante tengo con ser la única chica en el lugar.

Una vez llegue a mi cuarto deje las cosas ordenadas y me puse a leer el libro más grueso que me había pasado mi hermano, el era estricto con la enseñanza… todavía recuerdo como fue cuando me enseño kendo, mi cuerpo todavía recuerda la fuerza de mi hermano cuando combatíamos, tal vez me ponga a repasar un poco de Kendo, digo tengo una semana antes de que empiecen las clases y necesito liberar estrés.

Antes de que me diera cuenta me leí los libros que me paso mi hermano, pero la verdad de las cosas es que no entendí casi nada, lo único que entendí es que cada IS tiene su arsenal de armas, también que cada uno tiene un escudo que de acuerdo con las habilidades y equipamiento del IS este o puede ser o superior a los 400 puntos de escudo o inferior a estos y cuando los puntos llegan a cero en un combate entre IS este deja de funcionar y se declara ganador al que le queden puntos, el escudo va bajando de acuerdo al ataque del oponente ya que protege al piloto de cualquier daño, en resumidas cuentas eso fue lo que entendí, pero el leer todos esos libros y entrenar Kendo me quito la semana y se me olvido algo muy importante… aprenderme el edificio para evitar llegar tarde a la clase, estas comenzaban a las 8:00 de la mañana como en cualquier lugar, por lo que me levante a las 6:00 para salir a buscar la sala, quien diría que llegaría igual tarde, mi hermano estaba muy molesto conmigo.

Orimura, ya que has llegado tarde procede a precentarte frente a todos – dijo serio.

Hai – dije con desamino – etto, mi nombre es Orimura Ichika – me presente un tanto nerviosa, detesto la mirada de todos sobre mi – etto… etto… - todos me devoraban con la mirada – eso es todo – dije inclinando la cabeza – espero que sean buenos conmigo.

Como sea, toma asiento Orimura – mi hermano realmente estaba enojado conmigo.

Orimura-sensei – hablo un chico de atrás – acaso ella es pariente suyo.

Si, es mi hermana – al decir eso todo el mundo estallo en gritos como diciendo "es hermosa" o "tal vez por eso puede pilotear" o también "con una hermana así yo…" – cállense – dijo mi hermano mientras golpeaba la mesa con el libro – escúchenme bien, no quiero tratos especiales aquí, yo seré el encargado de la clase 1 A por lo que hare de ustedes unos buenos pilotos que enorgullecerán a sus familias y a sus países – al decir esto muchos quedaron con estrellas en los ojos, la Academia IS es la única en el mundo que forma a los pilotos de la unidades por lo que llegan jóvenes de todo el mundo – entendieron, si están de acuerdo digan si, si no lo están digan si – a lo que se escucho un grito unisonóro en la sala de "si" y gracias a eso el resto de la clase fue normal, bueno algo normal ya que podía sentir a mas de una mirada en mi espalda ya que me sentaron en la primera fila, así que trate de ignorar a los chicos y poner atención ya que mucho de lo que explicaba mi hermano no lo entendía, luego llego el receso y yo quería correr pero no alcance a pararme y apareció el mismo chico que me habia dicho en donde estaba la ofcina hace una semana.

My Lady me parece que este no es tu lugar – dijo con aires de realeza.

¿Perdón? – no entendía a que se refería – a que te refieres, este es mi salón – dije segura.

Al parecer no me entiendes – dijo con frustración – me refiero a que no deberías estar en este establecimiento ¿acaso no sabes que los IS son solo para hombres?

Si sé – dije tranquilamente – yo también puedo pilotear – al decir eso el chico se comenzó a reír cosa que me hizo querer golpearlo, cuando paro de reír me contesto.

Así que tú eres Orimura Ichika, la susodicha que puede pilotear un IS – dijo con gracia.

Si ¿y tu quien eres? – le dije al reparar en el detalle que no sabía con quien estaba hablando.

Como no me conoces – dijo sorprendido – yo soy Cecil Arcott el piloto representante de Gran Bretaña, si tienes cualquier pregunta yo como un ser de elite la responderé.

Mmm – quede pensativa a su oferta – oye te tengo una pregunta.

Que rápido, pues pregunta pequeña – dijo con gran confianza.

¿Qué significa ser un piloto representante? – dije con inocencia, si bien leí mucho sobre los IS en ninguna parte mencionaba a los pilotos representantes.

Esto es increíble – dijo desquiciado como si mi pregunta fuera la más estúpida que allá escuchado – acaso eres idiota – con eso mi sangre comenzó a hervir – un candidato representante es el mejor piloto egresado de las escuelas de pilotos de cada país – dijo con aires de grandeza.

Aaa… - dije tratando de calmarme para no golpearlo en sus partes blandas.

Bueno espero que te haya quedado en claro mi grandeza pequeña japonesa, yo soy el gran Cecil Alcott, el representante de Gran Bretaña, y también fui el único en derrotar a un examinador.

Yo también derrote al examinador – dije calmadamente aunque me hubiera gustado refregárselo en la cara.

Como – su cara no tubo precio – como que tu también derrotaste a un instructor, oí que yo fui el único – dijo con sus ojos como platos.

A lo mejor fuiste el único entre los hombres – dije con cierto toque de malicia, era oficial, este tipo no me agrada para nada, fue cuando escuche el timbre que anunciaba el retorno de la clase.

Esto no ha terminado – se fue muy molesto a su lugar, el resto del día fue tranquilo hasta la hora de comer donde para mi sorpresa habían otras chicas.

Hay más chicas – dije mirando maravillada, no me importo que me tomaran como tonta, no importaba – genial – fue cuando alguien me llamo.

¿Ichika, eres tu Ichika? – la voz era de una gran amiga mía, mi mejor amiga.

¿Houky? – fue cuando la vi atrás mío con su bento en una cajita, al verla corrí a ella para abrazarla – Houky – grite y la abrase y casi caímos por eso – ¿pero cómo?, ¿porqué tu estas aquí?, ¿No se supone que yo soy la única piloto de IS?

Ichika que bueno verte – dijo separándose de mi – mira como estas, eres hermosa –dijo como si viera a su hija.

Ya basta que me apenas – dije con un leve toque rojizo en mi cara – contéstame.

Si Ichika, tu eres la única que puede pilotear un IS, yo estoy aquí para estudiar mecánica de IS, en esta rama no importa el género – dijo mientras me sujetaba – pero qué bueno que estés bien, hace años que no te veía.

Siete años para ser precisa – dije – supe que tu hermano esta desaparecido.

Si, la verdad es que no quiere que lo molesten con lo de crear más núcleos para los IS, así que anda en alguna parte del mundo, ni siquiera yo sé en donde escondió – dijo con un poco de pena

Bueno ya que estamos vamos a comer juntas y nos ponemos al tanto de cada una – dije con emoción, al menos no estaría sola durante los recesos para comer, Houky está aquí, aunque en otra área, pero esta.

Ya a la vuelta del receso regrese al aula a lo que mi hermano dio un par de palabras y comenzó la disputa.

Bueno clase, ahora les aviso que se aproxima el torneo inter-class por lo que necesitamos de un representante para la clase, pueden nominarse o nominar a quien quieran.

Yo nomino a Orimura-chan – dijo un chico.

Yo le doy el voto también – dijo otro.

¿Alguien más? De no ser así Orimura ganara – dijo mi malévolo hermano.

Yo me opongo – dijo alguien atrás, agradecía el gesto de no salir de representante, pero… - no esperaran que yo Cecil Alcott me humille a seguir las ordenes de una mujer, no pienso llevar esa carga por todo un año – esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

Y tu serias muy buena opción acaso, solo eres un maldito pedante – dije con rabia al pararme de mi asiento.

Como te atreves mundana – dijo indignado – está bien te reto a duelo, el ganador será el representante de la clase.

Acepto, cuales son los términos – dije un tanto segura.

Tan pronto y pidiendo clemencia – su tono era tan arrogante…. Lo detesto

No, me preguntaba qué ventaja debería darte – dije tranquilamente lo que causo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

Eres graciosa, lo admito, pero eso no te salvara – sentencio.

Muy bien – interrumpió mi hermano – Alcott, Orimura, tienen una semana para prepararse para el enfrentamiento por el puesto de representante de la clase, cabe decir que no solo será el que participe en el torneo, sino que también será el encargado de ir a las reuniones y otras cosas – dijo restándole importancia.

Hasta aquí llegaste niño bonito te juro que te pateare tan fuerte que volverás a tu mugrosa isla – mi hermano interrumpió mi pensamiento.

Orimura, necesito que vengas conmigo después de la clase – más que decirme me estaba dando una orden

Hai – dije y me senté una vez más para seguir en la clase

**hasta aquí, espero les halla gustado este pequeño fic,**

**Akina: se parece al Kannon de alguna manera**

**obvio, no puedo cambiar toda la historia, de hacerlo no seria IS,**

**Akina: la imagen del cuerpo de Orimura Ichika-chan estará en /YamAkina en una pequeña galería que vamos a abrir para esta historia**

**espero les halla gustado y comenten por fa, déjenos saber sus opiniones**

**Kurashi/Akina: nos leemos y hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!, aquí estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo**

**Akina: es una lastima, pero no obtuvimos ningún comentario en el capitulo anterior...**

**si, es un poco triste pero seguiremos con este proyecto dedicado a mi buen amigo XsagaX, espero que a ti te guste, si bien me pediste algo raro yo trabajo más raramente todavía XD**

**Akina: que fue lo que te pidió?**

**es una sorpresa, por mientras tengan este cap, espero que les guste**

Cap 2

Las clases siguieron tranquilamente para mi, agradeciendo que al finalizarlas me fui con mi hermano a quien sabe donde no tuve más problemas con aquel chico pedante al cual quería golpear de sobremanera, seguí a mi hermano por el campus, afortunadamente ya no habrían mas clases, me llevo hasta la arena donde no había nadie.

Oni… ¿por qué me has traído a donde no hay nadie? – pregunte un poco temerosa.

Para que nadie te escuche gritar – dijo calmadamente cosa que no me gusto para nada, intente correr pero él fue más rápido y me tomo del brazo y me comenzó a arrastrar.

Lo lamento oni – grite suplicando su perdón – dejameeeeeee – cuando llegamos a destino me lanzo hacia la muralla y con el libro me golpeo en la cabeza.

Es que acaso eres idiota – me dijo molesto – como puedes siquiera luchar contra un representante si ni siquiera tienes una unidad IS.

Pero Oni – quería refutar pero esta vez me golpeo con la mano.

Dime Orimura-sensei mientras estemos en la academia – dijo seriamente mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

Pero Orimura-sensei ese chico se lo busco, me tiene más que cabreada maldito pedante hijo de papa – dije muy molesta cosa que a mi hermano le saco una sonrisa no me importaría no ser la representante de la clase, pero no quiero perder contra ese idiota – refunfuñe cruzando mis brazos haciendo resaltar mi pecho e inflando mis mejillas.

Eres débil con respecto a pilotear un IS – dijo mi hermano – y no creo que hallas practicado con la espada desde que eras pequeña – al oír eso comencé a sonreír ya que mi hermano se llevaría una sorpresa.

Claro que sigo practicando kendo, sirve para des estresarme de todo esto – dije con orgullo.

¿Y sabes manejar alguna arma de largo alcance? – me pillo, solo habia aprendido lo básico de arquería pero nada más.

Arco, pero solo se lo básico – dijo y él se dio la vuelta listo para irse.

Ok, te quiero mañana aquí a esta hora para empezar un pequeño entrenamiento antes de tu batalla – mi hermano me iva a enseñar… ya me estaba comenzando a retractar sobre haber aceptado la pelea, y como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento se dio la vuelta – mejor empezamos ahora, quiero que hagas flexiones de brazos hasta que yo lo diga – la orden me dejo tres segundo inmóvil, esta semana será muy dura – muévete – me grito a lo cual comencé a hacer lo pedido.

Mi hermano a los días siguientes comenzó a ir con orejeras ya cuando yo no podía continuar mi hermano me plantaba con algo un golpe en los músculos cansados haciendo que yo gritara, y mis gritos son muy fuertes, creo que estos espantaban a todos los muchachos que se atrevían a pasar cerca de la arena, para mi fortuna mi hermano nunca me ha agredido de forma que quedaran marcas en mi cuerpo, pero realmente era un entrenamiento muy duro, después del tercer día de entrenamiento mi hermano se fue por que tenia cosas que atender por lo cual me dejo tirada con una orden "irme a mi cuarto una vez consiga dar tres tiros en el blanco con el arco" no era difícil en sí pero la distancia eran casi quinientos metros si no es que más, de las seis de la tarde comencé a tirar pero no acertaban muchas en el blanco cuando me iba a resignar y a retirar me llego una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me hizo gritar.

¿Pero qué? – dije una vez paro la descarga, busque en mi cuerpo algún aparato y lo encontré en mi tobillo – ¿cuándo fue qué? – y como si fuera la respuesta a mi pregunta sonó mi celular, era mi hermano.

Te llamaba para avisarte que no te podrás ir hasta que consigas el objetivo o sean las 7:30 de la mañana, si te intentas acercar a la salida te electrocutaras, mismo caso con alguna ventana por lo que te recomiendo que practiques y no te preocupes enviare a alguien a que te haga compañía, y antes que se me olvide, si no te mueves durante diez minutos también recibirás una descarga, eso – y el maldito colgó… como me puede hacer esto.

Maldito ONNI – grite para sacarme mi frustración, estaba sentenciada a estar aquí toda la noche practicando - si me quedo dormida en clases espero que no me golpe o realmente faltare a clases… si mejor eso, faltar a clases para dormir – mientras pensaba una descarga me saco de mis pensamientos haciéndome gritar una vez más por lo que me acerque a las flechas que estaban esparcidas en un radio de un metro del blanco, no estaba mal pero tampoco estaba bien, pasaron las horas mientras yo disparaba las flechas, estaba cansada y esa compañía que decía mi hermano no llegaba, eran las nueve de la noche por lo que no espere a que llegara nadie cuando una voz me desconcentra.

Ichika todavía estas aquí – dijo una voz muy familiar desde el umbral de la puerta, yo voté el arco y corrí a su encuentro… mala idea, cuando me hallaba a dos metros de la puerta una descarga me paro y yo grite con todas mis fuerzas a lo cual mi amiga se tapo los oídos y me miro de mala gana por mi grito pero cuando me vio en el suelo corrió ella a mi – ¿Ichika qué te pasa? – trato de tocarme pero no pudo, al parecer tenia electricidad por todo mi cuerpo – ¿pero quién te hizo esto?

Reponiéndome de la descarga en silencio me arrastre al arco que había votado mientras susurraba el nombre de mi hermano – mi hermano me tiene aquí, tengo que acertar tres veces en el blanco y seré libre por hoy – dije muy agotada, esa descarga había sido muy fuerte o yo soy la que está muy cansada… la verdad no me importa.

¿Pero por qué no te acercas para poder acertar e irte? – la idea de Houky me dejo ida ¿Por qué no se me habia ocurrido?

Buena idea - me acerque dejando una distancia de trescientos metros y me prepare para disparar pero una descarga me detuvo y yo grite otra vez haciendo que Houky se tapara los oídos, una vez me repuse – mala idea… parece que el demonio ese ya tenía previsto a que me acercara… - dije con las manos en el suelo.

Houky me acompaño hasta la media noche y le pedí que se fuera a dormir para que no faltara a clases por mí a lo cual después de un rato de discusión y un grito mío por la descarga decidió irse, no sé hasta qué hora estuve disparando las flechas, pero cuando por fin conseguí los tres tiros sentí que algo se cayó de mi pierna, debió haber sido el maldito dispositivo de mi hermano, me acerque a la puerta para poder irme a mi habitación pero caí rendida apenas cruce la puerta para salir de la arena en la cual me quede dormida por el agotamiento y libre de descargas que me habían secado la garganta de tanto gritar, cuando volví a estar consiente ya era de día y alguien me estaba llevando al estilo princesa, levante la cara para ver a mi héroe pero me tope con Cecil, pensé que estaba soñando por lo que volví a dormir.

Esos gritos no me dejaban dormir, estaba algo preocupado por los gritos por que parecían ser de alguien que estaba sufriendo mucho, pensé en fantasmas pero luego deseche esa estúpida idea, como alguien puede pensar en fantasmas en esta época, y menos alguien de la elite como yo, fue cerca de las cuatro de la mañana que esos gritos cesaron, no volví a escucharlos, me pregunto si fue porque me acostumbre a ellos o porque efectivamente se habían detenido, trate de dormir pero algo no me tenia tranquilo, por alguna razón esos gritos agudos me hacían pensar en una chica, la causante de esos gritos era una mujer ¿pero quién?, se que hay algunas mujeres en la área de mecánica de los IS por lo que la lista era un poco extensa como para pensar en quién, además yo no las conozco a todas, solamente conozco a la ilusa piloto que cree que podrá ganarme en una batalla de IS.

Luego de pensarme muchas cosas decidí ir a mirar, me duche ya que no podría conciliar el sueño decidí levantarme y despejar mi mente, una vez vestido con el uniforme pensé en llevar algo para defenderme por si alguien estaba torturando a las chicas, no me gusta mucho que se metan en el mundo de los hombres pero quizás resulte bueno tenerlas cerca, mientras más pensaba en este último punto más me agradaba que hubieran chicas en la Academia IS, ya que el mundo de un hombre sería triste sin la dulce figura de una dama, con esa mentalidad tome mi brazalete de donde podría desplegar a Blue Tear y fui a investigar aquellos gritos.

Pasaban las horas y yo no podía escuchar los gritos nuevamente, me di vueltas por casi todo el campus, ya estaba amaneciendo por lo cual comencé a pensar que otro lugar me faltaba por inspeccionar – las arenas – en la Academia hay arenas de práctica para los IS, están un poco lejos del campus pero relativamente cerda de los dormitorios por lo que decidido fui a ver si encontraba algo.

Paso un rato y despues de ver tres de las cuatro arenas me estaba comenzando a rendir, fui a la ultima con la esperanza de encontrar algo y lo hice, en el humbral de la puerta estaba la ilusa piloto, sus ropas estaban sucias, me acerque a ella para ver si todavía estaba con vida, la trate de tomar pero algo me electrocuto, aparte mi mano con brusquedad para verla nuevamente, se veía agotada, su cabello azulado estaba muy erizado haciendo que mi deducción fuera correcta, ella había sido torturada con electricidad, pensando en eso frote mis manos con tierra y me acerque a ella nuevamente, la tome en brazos como a una princesa, me gustaba la idea de que ella fuera mi princesa, se veía muy linda mientras dormía pero la idea de fue tal y como llego ya que la batalla por el puesto de representante estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no tenía en mente hablandarme con ella solo porque alguien la torturo hasta desfallecer, luego me encargaría de saber quien hirió a mi contrincante para darle a entender de forma muy clara que puedo ganarle solo.

La pobrecita seguía plácidamente dormida, parecía que disfrutara de mi compañía por lo que calme la caminata para llegar a su cuarto, aunque lo desconocía preguntaría al encargado por su habitación, la dejaría en su cama y seguiría con mis cosas, ese era el plan y lo ejecutaría sin esperar problemas hasta que escuche una voz en mi espalda.

Oye tu pervertido – grito una chica, lo supe por el tono - ¿A dónde te llevas a mi amiga?

¿Perdón? – esta chica me trataba de pervertido… bueno teniendo a una dama inconsciente y llevársela a los cuartos de pilotos donde solo habían hombres… le comprare la confusión – lo lamento, pero ella es una piloto y la encontré tirada por lo que la llevo a su habitación – dije muy tranquilo mientras ella corría hacia mí.

Ichika – la miro preocupada – que bueno que todavía estás viva – dijo con alivio cosa que yo comencé a formular preguntas en mi cabeza – ya hablare con el idiota de tu hermano ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto? – la duda de cómo había pasado esto se aclaro, ¿Orimura-sensei había torturado a su propia hermana solo para que yo ganara?

¿Por qué piensas que Orimura-sensei torturaría a su hermana? – estaba con la gran duda pero al parecer ella sabia información que yo quería.

¿Torturarla? – dijo extrañada – si, puedes tomarlo así, pero ese es el método de entrenamiento de Chifuyu-san, siempre a sido así con ella – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica en mis brazos – pobre Ichika, pensé que estaría hasta las 7:30 tratando de completar la orden de su hermano, pero parece que lo consiguió antes.

¿Qué clase de orden? – la curiosidad me gano

Tres tiros en el blanco a una distancia de quinientos metros – al escucharla no fue la gran cosa ya que yo podía acertar a una distancia el doble de mayor y muchos más tiros – con un arco normal – eso fue increíble y descompuso mi cara, eso quería decir que tenia ojos de un halcón y fuerza en sus brazos para tensar la cuerda para alcanzar el objetivo.

Esta chica es sorprendente – dije en voz baja – parece que no la tendré que tomar a la ligera en nuestro enfrentamiento – ante lo que dije la chica me miro con recelo.

¿Quién eres? – dijo muy seria.

Discúlpeme usted, mi nombre es Cecil Alcott – antes de seguir la chica se encrespo y me arrebato a mi bella durmiente de los brazos.

Con que eres el maldito pedante con aires de grandeza del que hablaba Ichika durante los almuerzos – dijo tomando a la chica – te aviso que a ella no le caes muy bien por lo que no creo que quiera saber que estuviste en su habitación – dijo seria mientras se alejaba, por supuesto que yo la seguí, tenía que ir a buscar mis cosas para el inicio de clases – ¿Por qué me sigues? – me pregunto una vez se percato de mi presencia.

Tengo que ir a por mis cosas para las clases – dije calmadamente, en el transcurso del camino no hablamos más pero se podría decir que esta chica me estaba analizando con la mirada, cuando llego el momento de separarnos me volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Mi nombre es Houky Shinonono, soy la mejor amiga de Ichika por lo que en su nombre te agradezco que la sacaras de la arena – dijo inclinándose un poco en muestra de agradecimiento.

No hay de que – dije mientras me retiraba, pero mi interés por Orimura había crecido mucho para mi propio gusto, de una sacudida saque los pensamientos por la hermana de mi sensei y fui a buscar mis cosas para ir a clases.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, abrí los ojos pensando que estaba en la arena todavía pero estaba en otro lugar, mire a mi alrededor para saber en dónde estaba, estaba en mi cuarto, revise mi vestimenta y era mi pijama, trate de recordar lo que había sucedido y recordé que Cecil me cargaba, note mi cara roja ante la idea de que él me había visto desnuda y me coloco el pijama, sentí que alguien entraba a mi habitación por lo cual trate de pararme pero mi cuerpo aun no respondía por lo que caí al suelo.

Ichika tonta – dijo una voz preocupada – deberías descansar, ya hable con tu hermano para que te diera el día libre – dijo mi buena amiga.

Houky – decía mientras trataba de acostarme nuevamente con su ayuda – gracias.

Si, menos mal que te encontré, estabas muy cómoda en los brazos de ese Cecil cuando te vi – eso me hizo sonrojar de sobremanera – pero no te preocupes que después te salve de sus pervertidas manos y te traje aquí, te cambie de ropa y de acosté – decía con algo de cansancio.

Gracias amiga – agradecía qué fuera ella y no Cecil.

Tienes un muy bonito cuerpo Ichika – dijo mientras me sonreía malévolamente.

Houky – dije con algo de miedo – ¿qué me hiciste?

Nada, solo te tuve que lavar con un paño húmedo por lo cual recorrí casi todo tu cuerpo – dijo como si nada – no te preocupes mujer – dijo para calmarme – no soy una pervertida salida.

Eso era verdad, mi amiga podría ser muchas cosas menos una pervertida salida… o eso me gustaría creer ya que le gustaba mucho molestarme con eso – de acuerdo, entonces lo de mi cuerpo ¿por qué?

**Akina: uuu esta interesante.**

**si, y muchas cosas mas se agregaran, faltan personajes que presentar que podrían dar un giro a la historia... pero no sé, de momento puede que cambie la pareja o puede que no, pero algo se viene y espero que les guste.**

**Akina: eres un maldito por dejar así a las personas**

**no me importa, espero les guste, comenten, y eso**

**Kurashi/Akina: eso fue todo, nos leemos en la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicos, lamento tanta demora, pero al no tener comentarios de este fic me comenzó a dar pereza el actualizarlo, pero es algo que conseguí superar para escribir este cap, espero sea de su agrado y si se puede denme algún comentario para saber su opinión con respecto a la historia.**

Cap3.

Porque está bien balanceado – dijo como si nada, tienes caderas anchas, buen cutis, piernas largas y delgadas, y ese pecho tuyo es muy – antes de que siguiera la interrumpí.

Ya basta, no quiero saber más – dije ruborizada.

Resumiendo – dijo como si nada – tienes un muy buen cuerpo, puedo entender el por qué aquel chico te miraba con deseo.

Eso nunca – dije segura – el solo debió mirarme con lastima – mi amiga solo me miro.

Será mejor que duermas y descanses, mañana es el duelo por el puesto del representante, tienes que descansar para reponerte de esa tortura – ciertamente mi amiga es la mejor.

Gracias Houky – me acomode un poco para dormir pero sentí su mirada – tranquila mujer que no estoy lisiada solo cansada estaré bien para mañana – mis palabras calmaron a mi amiga ya que su cara de preocupación desapareció para ser remplazado por una sonrisa.

Eso espero, quisiera verte en el torneo Inter-Class, pero más que nada quiero verte de campeona – cada vez pienso que fue mala idea meterme en este estúpido duelo, ahora resulta que tengo que salir ganadora del duelo y ganadora del torneo.

Deberías irte a clases – dije tratando de hacerla volver de sus sueños.

Es verdad – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – tu hermano dijo que luego enviaría a alguien con la materia del día, así que tu descansa – al decir eso se fue dejándome pensando.

Alguien vendrá a dejarme la materia… realmente no la quiero, ya que tendría que estudiar en la noche… pero si alguien va a venir… - pensé mirando mi cuarto… estaba desordenado, mi sostén y mis calzones a la vista - no puedo dejar que vean este desorden – así que sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde me levante de la cama y comencé a ordenar mi cuarto.

El día paso normal, las clases fueron como siempre, solo un pequeño detalle, cierta persona no estaba en la sala, la única chica de la 1 A no fue a clases según el sensei y hermano por que había amanecido enferma por lo cual estaba en cama y alguien tendría que llevarle el material finalizando las clases, eso causo un pequeño revuelo en la sala ya que todos querían ver el cuarto de una chica pero el sensei dijo que el escogería quien iría a su cuarto finalizadas las clases.

A mí no me intereso el tema en su momento y tal vez por eso ahora estoy caminando por los dormitorios buscando la habitación de ella – pero que mala suerte – dije sin pensarlo mucho, podría estar afinando los últimos retoques para Blue Tear pero no, estoy buscando la condenada habitación de Onimura Ichika para entregarle el material por pedido de su hermano – pero por que no viene él, él le dio la habitación, debería saber llegar, no como yo que tengo q andar de habitación por habitación revisando los números.

Cuando por fin doy con la habitación me acerco para asegurarme que es de ella, si no escucho alguna pelea por algún videojuego debería estar en la correcta – parece que esta es – pienso al no escuchar nada por lo que toco la puerta a la cual escucho su voz.

Ya voy – dijo tranquilamente, al parecer ya se encuentra mejor y eso es bueno, no quiero pensar que por estar agotada pierda conmigo mañana, aunque de todas formas perderá.

¿Se te quedo algo? – dijo mientras abría la puerta, parece que me confundió con alguien más, iba a hablarle pero ella quedo estática al darse cuenta que era yo – C…Cecil – dijo lentamente mi nombre mientras se ruborizaba, bueno lo mismo para mí ya que ella solo estaba envuelta con una toalla dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Toma – estiro mi mano pasándole el material de la clase – mas te vale que mañana des todo de ti por que no pienso ser misericordioso con alguien de tan poca monta – estaba nervioso, nunca había visto a una mujer en tan poco vestuario casual ya que la playa no cuenta y al parecer mis palabras tuvieron efecto en ella ya que salió de su trance para contestarme.

Ni creas que esto me afectara para mañana niñito de papa – su voz era la misma que la de aquella vez – trapeare el piso contigo – sacándome la lengua cerro fuertemente la puerta, luego de permanecer unos segundos parado me dirigí a mi habitación.

No me lo podía creer, ¿por qué? Es que le hice algo a mi hermano para que enviara a Cecil… justamente al chico que mas detesto a dejarme los materiales, además yo lo recibo con una toalla puesta… bueno me estaba duchando, ya que después de limpiar y pasar todo el día estudiando algo me puse a practicar un poco de kendo y sude un poco por lo que quería refrescarme.

Mañana es el enfrentamiento, voy a acabar con ese pedante de pacotilla – me vestí y me iba a preparar para estudiar cuando me acorde de un detalle.

Cecil tiene a Blue Tear… en cambio yo… ¡no tengo nada! – grite al darme cuenta que yo no tengo ningún IS para poder usar en el duelo de mañana, por lo cual tome mi teléfono y llame a la persona que autoriso esto sabiendo mi situación

¿Alo? – dijo confundido… enserio ¿tan raro es que yo lo llame?

¿Onni como se supone que luche mañana si no tengo una máquina para el duelo? – le dije de frentón mi problema, no tenía ganas de alargar la conversación con el responsable de mi poca falta de sueño.

Recién reparas en ese detalle – no pregunto, es como si me lo restregara en la cara

Hai… - dije apenada

No te preocupes por eso, desde que aceptaste me contacte con Tabane para que te haga uno personal. Así estarás en igualdad de condición que Cecil ya que él al ser piloto representante también tiene una maquina personal – eso me tranquilizo y me preocupo a la vez.

Ya veo, gracias onni, nos vemos – dije y corte la llamada para pensar en el duelo de mañana – Cecil es piloto representante… eso quiere decir que es hábil en cuanto a pilotear se refiere – dije estirándome en mi cama – ¿podre ganarle? No, no puedo ser negativa a estas alturas, tengo que concentrarme y pensar en algo – me pare decidida de la cama y miro mi computadora durante unos segundos a lo cual se me ocurrió una idea – puede que funcione – mire la hora y me percate que solo eran las 5 de la tarde, eso me dejaba 7 horas antes de que cortaran la luz para dormir - tengo tiempo de sobra – encendí el ordenador para buscar la información que quería.

Al día siguiente Houky vino a buscarme para ir a las aulas, aunque su rama estaba en el otro extremo del edificio al menos podíamos ir juntas, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue revisarme para que estuviera 100% lista para la batalla.

¿Te sientes bien?¿no te duele nada?¿no sientes mareos?¿dormiste bien? – antes que siguiera mejor la corto… si tuviera una madre seria como ella… o peor ya que con todo este tema de ser única en todo el mundo… mejor corto el rollo…

En orden, si, no, no, si y no sigas que tenemos clases – le dije mientras caminábamos.

Y que maquina manejaras en la batalla – no quería que preguntara eso… pero bueno ya lo hizo

La verdad es que no se – me quedo mirando feo… y si las miradas mataran es más que seguro que ya estaría muerta – tu hermano me ha estado haciendo un modelo personalizado, debería llegar antes del duelo… o eso espero – dije lo ultimo esperando que no me escuchara y al parecer no lo hizo.

Aaah, bueno, si Tabane-ni te hizo el IS no debería haber problemas de sistema o que la maquina quedara defectuosa después de un golpe en la articulación… - la conversación se volvió un monologo de lo que podría pasar con un modelo básico estándar contra un modelo personalizado, en eso se fue todo el trayecto.

Luego de que se terminara la caminata para clases, me despedí de Houky y fui a mi salón, dentro ya estaban casi todos los chicos, algunos me veían con lastima, otros con lujuria y otros con preocupación, no me molesta… al menos no tanto, la lujuria la puedo entender, soy la única chica que ven casi todo el día, la preocupación puede que sea por mi falta de ayer… pero la lastima… por que lastima, ¿piensan que perderé contra Cecil de forma patética? Eso me enfureció, entre como si nada y me senté en mi puesto haciendo notar mi estado de ánimo, les voy a demostrar que no deben subestimarme, en especial a Cecil.

Apenas me percate que él estaba entrando atine a mirar a otra dirección, no tenía ganas de mirarlo a la cara, y no es vergüenza por qué me haya viso semidesnuda… bueno tal vez un poco… pero lo que no quería era verle la cara de satisfacción al pensar que me intimidare por los comentarios de mis compañeros frente a él.

Luego de un rato entro mi hermano con su libro en la mano, paso la lista y dio el anuncio – bueno, hoy está el evento del representante de la clase – toda la clase me miro y también miro a Cecil – espero que estén listos.

Yo siempre estoy listo – arrogante, solo puedo decir eso.

¿Y tu Onimura? – pregunto rápidamente.

Claro – no salió como quisiera… pero sirve.

Bien, vallan a prepararse y diríjanse a la arena N°2 para la batalla, el resto puede ir a la arena para ver el enfrentamiento, esta hora queda suspendida por el evento – al decir eso se retiro con todos los estudiantes de curso que se dirigían a la arena dejándome sola con Cecil.

Espero un combate limpio – dijo colocándose al frente mío.

Ni que fuera a hacer trampa – le conteste molesta.

No me refería a eso – dijo cortésmente… como puede ser altanero y educado a la vez… como odio eso de él – bueno como sea – dijo extendiéndome su mano – que gane el mejor.

Entendí lo que quería decir, no me culpen estaba molesta… por lo que extendí mi mano y tome la suya – o la mejor – dije retadoramente aunque ya si hostilidad.

Claro – dijo con toque de gracia, eso me sorprendió ya que no solo eso sino que sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa, bueno el tampoco era feo, pero no me había parado a pensarlo ya que lo odiaba de sobremanera por su altanería, creo que de no ser por su carácter sería un éxito con las mujeres, me soltó la mano y se fue de la sala, me quede sola unos segundos pensando en lo último.

Tengo que alistarme para la batalla – me pare de mi puesto para correr a la arena y buscar no loso mi ropa de piloto que consiste en un traje apretado que estaba hecho de un material elástico haciendo que fuera amoldable al cuerpo del usuario, sino que también corrí para recibir mi IS que según mi hermano debió llegar hoy a primera hora, debo admitir que estoy nerviosa, quiero conocer a mi maquina, mi propio IS personalizado, según me contó Houky, solo hay 50 unidades personales en el mundo, el resto solo son unidades estándar, y pensar que ahora hay uno a mi disposición me ponía nerviosa.

Al llegar al hangar de la arena vi la maquina, una maquina blanca y a mi hermano a su lado – esa es mi… - no alcance a terminar de hablar.

Si – contesto – esta es tu unidad personal, su nombre es Setsura.

**Hasta aqui nomas, como dije, espero algun comentario para inspirarme mas al escribir esta historia, y denevo lamento toda la demora.**

**Nos Leemos pronto**


End file.
